Time After Time
by Dahobbitsman
Summary: Merry and Pippin share a love untold. Done in sonfic style. Please R&R ^_~


Disclaimer: I don't own Merry or Pippin because they belong to Tolkien. The lyrics Time After Time belong to Cind Lauper. I am in no way making money for this. Just read...enjoy...and please don't sue... I don't have much to give you.

Time After Time

Merry looked out his window. Pippin had send him a litter telling him he'd be visiting soon. It had felt like months since he last saw Pippin. 

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

He thought about the first time his feelings really surfaced around Pippin. He had been absolutely confused by the 

way Pippin acted nervous around him sometimes, almost as if his feelings were the same.

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_Flashback - warm nights -_

_Almost left behind_

He sighed as the looked away. Pippin had left for the longest time and hadn't sent the letter until several days ago. It was almost a letter of apology for leaving. He didn't care, he just wanted to hold him again, feel his kisses, feel his breath on his skin.

_Suitcase of memories_

_Time after - _

_Sometimes you picture me - _

_I'm walking too far ahead_

Pippin tried to move faster to get to Hobbiton. He had been walking for days it seemed and he hadn't stopped. He missed his Merry so dearly.

_Your calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said_

He smiled a the first kiss he gave to Merry. He remember how the return of his affection felt on his lips. They were afraid to rush things - he was afraid to rush it. Yet Merry didn't mind at all. They had wanted to keep the knowledge of their love a secret from the rest of the Fellowship. He was afraid what they would say... what they'd think about it.

_Then you say - go slow - _

_I fall behind - _

_the second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Merry sighed, feeling the loneliness in him. They had made a promise he remembered while they were in captivity of the orcs.

_**"No matter what happens Merry, promise me you'll never leave me."**_

_**"Why Pip, I could never leave you. I hold you too dear for that such a thing."**_

_**"Then promise me you'll never marry another."**_

_**"I promise until the day I die Pip. Till I die."**_

_After my picture fades and darkness has_

_Turned to gray_

_Watching through windows - You're wondering_

_If I'm OK_

Merry's thoughts wondered back to the surroundings of his room. Everything reminded him of Pippin one way or another. He hoped Pippin thought about him...

***

Pippin thought about Merry. Quite often. He thought about the affection they kept a secret till after their long adventure, but he realized Sam had always known for he loved Frodo the same way he loved Merry.

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time - _

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Merry heard Sam's happy cries as Pippin called out his name. _**He had a pint no doubt**_ he realized and he hurried outside to see them both.

"Hey Merry." Sam smiled widely

"Hey Sam. Been well?"

"Rosie has been doing well, as well as myself."

They hugged each other as Pippin whistled to him.

"Merry!"

"Pip!"

_You said go slow - _

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

Merry embraced Pippin in a tight hug. He let several tears fall out of joy of his lover's visit.

"Oh Pip, I've missed you."

"But I'm here now my dear Merry." Pippin smiled.

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time._

_Time after time_

Sam took several steps back as Pippin tilted Merry's chin up to kiss his lips. Sam smiled, knowing they loved each other since the beginning of the adventure they shared.

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

Their kiss deepened and neither of them had another care for the rest of the world around them. Nothing but each other.

_Time after time..._


End file.
